


Я не могу сказать тебе

by neks6737



Category: EXO (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, F/F, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pre-Slash, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neks6737/pseuds/neks6737
Summary: «Они сидят прямо на холодном полу, обложившись теплыми медвежьими шкурами и подушками, на шее Цзыюй дремлет маленькая каменная змейка. Наён вслух читает ведьмовские книги, настолько древние, что лишь благодаря старой магии их ветхие страницы не рассыпаются от прикосновений, а Цзыюй в это время расчесывает ей волосы пальцами, сплетая и расплетая тяжелые косы»





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано на kpop-AU фест  
> 1 часть - полноценный законченный фик, посмотреть с оформлением можно тут посмотреть с оформлением можно тут http://kpop-au.diary.ru/p211260705.htm  
> 2 часть - сборник драбблов-дополнений, которые идут в нехронологическом порядке.

Наступает тридцатое апреля. 

Цзыюй собирает в рюкзак самые необходимые вещи – пару комплектов нижнего белья, небольшую аптечку с необходимыми вещами вроде пластырей и бинтов, запасные джинсы и самую любимую футболку. Карту с пометками цветными карандашами она аккуратно складывает и засовывает в карман новой толстовки, для надежности застегивая его на молнию. Кеды тоже отправляются в рюкзак, потому что сегодня ей необходимо быть босой.

После чего отдает ключи Сане, своей соседке по квартире, и закрывает двери. 

И не важно, что думает о происходящем Сана, потому что Цзыюй не вернется. 

 

**

Автобус почти пустой. Уставшая молодая женщина, рядом с которой садится Цзыюй, пытается не пялиться слишком уж откровенно и осуждающе, но выдерживает только несколько первых минут. Она выходит на следующей остановке, перед этим плюнув Цзыюй под ноги.  
Это не должно удивлять – и это не удивляет. 

В метро людей намного больше. Они толкаются, стремясь поскорее зайти, поскорее уехать. Не задерживаться и не рисковать. Госпожа Кан пленительно улыбается с большого рекламного экрана, подмигивает пассажирам снова и снова, но ее слова практически заглушаются звуком подъехавшего поезда.

«… вы получите все, о чем мечтали…»

Цзыюй мечтает о многом. О том, чтобы родители жили не так далеко, и чтобы хватило денег на учебу в университете. О собственном жилье, пусть небольшом, но там, где она была бы полновластной хозяйкой. О танцах – она любит танцевать, но на курсы не хватает ни времени, ни денег, ни сил. О любви, о мире без войн, о лекарстве от всех болезней. 

Вряд ли госпожа Кан могла бы обеспечить исполнение всех ее желаний. 

Но все же в кармане Цзыюй карта. Когда двери уже закрываются, она видит, как мальчик, совсем еще ребенок, бросает в монитор гнилой помидор. 

Чем ближе они подъезжают к концу ветки, тем меньше людей остается в вагоне. Иногда Цзыюй замечает посторонние взгляды – презрительные у женщин, жадные у мужчин, но старается не показать, как сильно ее это задевает. Рядом с ней никто не садится.

Цзыюй сидит, забравшись с ногами на сиденье, обняв руками колени. Это не очень удобно, зато никто не наступит на ноги. 

На конечной выходят практически все, остаются только сама Цзыюй и совершенно перепуганная девчушка на несколько лет моложе ее. Цзыюй ободряюще улыбается ей, замечая в руках у девчонки такую же карту, как у нее, разве что гораздо более потрепанную, но в этот момент двери вагона с внезапным скрежетом закрываются, мужской голос что-то неразборчиво хрипит в динамиках, а свет мигает несколько раз. Поезд трогается, набирая скорость все быстрее и быстрее, в окнах мелькают пустые станции, но они едут уже слишком быстро, и Цзыюй не успевает их рассмотреть.

Поезд едет долго. Скорость снижается. Тоннель давно должен был закончиться, но вместо этого они проезжают все новые и новые заброшенные платформы, на одних Цзыюй успевает заметить людей, зыбких и туманных, словно тени, а на других – вросшие в мраморные полы деревья. На некоторых станциях темно, горят лишь мутные сигнальные фонари. И в их неровном мрачном свете она видит то, что однозначно живо и совершенно точно не похоже ни на что, что Цзыюй видела раньше. 

Хрипы в динамиках уже мало напоминают человеческий голос. И когда они переходят в пронзительный вой, вагон начинает трясти, словно поезд едет по камням, что совершенно невозможно, а потом крышу начинают ломать. Как фольга, она сминается под ударами кого-то или чего-то, что яростно пытается прорваться внутрь. Вторая девчонка скулит от страха и сползает на пол, пытаясь укрыться, прижаться к полу, а сама Цзыюй цепенеет. Потом заставляет себя зажмуриться – если не видеть то, что тебя пугает, должно стать легче.  
На самом деле это не помогает. Дышать сложно, воздух напоминает патоку – густой, вязкий и застревает в горле. Свет снова начинает мигать, его ритм напоминает лихорадочный пульс Цзыюй, такой же сбивчивый и неровный.

Проходит несколько минут. 

Лампочки горят ровно и сильно, вагон перестает трясти, поезд останавливается. 

«Конечная станция. Просит покинуть вагоны». 

Двери открываются, за ними – обычная городская станция метро, ничем не отличающаяся от десятков уже знакомых Цзыюй. Уже выходя из вагона, она оглядывается в ожидании своей случайной спутницы, но девушка тихо плачет, не вставая с пола. Ее карта смята в кулаке, а коленки разбиты. 

\- Ты идешь?

Вместо ответа в Цзыюй бросают карту. 

\- Мне же лучше, - пожимает плечами Цзыюй и выходит. – Меньше конкурентов. 

По стеклам стекает ядовитая слизь.

**

На улице совсем темно, хотя всего несколько часов назад, когда Цзыюй спускалась в подземку, был полдень. Ветер холодный, пробирается под толстовку, гоняет по пустынной улице пакет из сетевого супермаркета. 

Прямо на площади раскинулась ярмарка. Когда-то она сверкала огнями и улыбками посетителей, сейчас же заброшена и пустынна. Стены облупились, лавка с леденцами и сладкой ватой стоит закрытой, наглухо заколоченной досками. 

Опустевшее, поеденное безжалостным временем, словно молью, старое напоминание о беспечных днях.

Витрины с сувенирами покрыты толстым слоем пыли, и лишь афиши, приглашающие посетить единственное выступление прославленной семьи воздушных гимнастов, заботливо разложены на полках. Вольеры с животными пустуют – только собаки жмутся по темным углам, поглядывая на Цзыюй умными голодными глазами. Даже полог шатра гадалки, стоящего на самом видном месте, плотно задернут. Цзыюй достает карту, сверяется с проложенным днем ранее маршрутом и решительно шагает на север, где жирным крестом на карте отмечен зеркальный лабиринт. 

**

Она замечает его издалека. Его сложно не заметить, так же как сложно не заметить работающий маяк на песчаном побережье. Зеркальный лабиринт сияет в темноте как праздничная волшебная гирлянда, окутанный десятками разноцветных лампочек. 

\- Ваше прр-риглашение, - говорит большой синий попугай, сидящий на жердочке рядом с входом.

Цзыюй протягивает ему карту, предварительно старательно разладив места сгибов. Пока попугай, зажав бумагу в одной из лап, внимательно изучает все пометки, нанесенные Цзыюй, она пытается рассмотреть, что находится внутри, но отраженный от кривых зеркал свет гирлянд слепит глаза. 

\- Можете прр-ройти внутрррь.

Голос попугая почему-то напоминает Цзыюй голос из динамиков метро, а потом птица издает пронзительный и почти человеческий вопль и срывается со своего насеста. 

\- Пос-лед-няя пррри-бы-ла! Послед-няя! – скрипуче кричит он, скрываясь в густой дубовой кроне. Ветер усиливается. Цзыюй идет внутрь. 

Лабиринт совсем не сложный. Цзыюй плутает недолго, но потом вспоминает про правило «правой руки», выученное еще в раннем детстве, и быстро проходит в центр. 

Она не знает, что ожидала увидеть в его центре, но наверняка не скучную деревянную дверь, которая установлена вместо одного из зеркал. Хотя скучной ее все же вряд ли можно назвать – выкрашенная синей краской, с маленьким витражным окошком и латунной ручкой, дверь выглядит очень старой. Практически древней по мнению Цзыюй. Приподнявшись на носочках, она пытается заглянуть в витраж, но видит только ломаные бирюзово-черничные линии и что-то, очень похожее на светлячков. 

Синяя дверь не была ее целью, но была преградой на ее пути. И не важно, что будет ждать ее дальше, она не имеет права отступать.  
Только не сейчас. 

Поэтому Цзыюй берется за ручку и толкает дверь, переступая через порог. 

**

\- Откуда вы узнали об Изнанке? 

\- Сложно не заметить рекламу по кабельному, вы не находите? 

\- Зачем вы пришли на отбор? 

Цзыюй мнется. Сказать, что ей нужны деньги? Не покажется ли она меркантильной? То, что сумма компенсации, выплачиваемая сообществом после окончания контракта, ей необходима для приобретения квартиры и оплаты за обучение, звучит как оправдание, а не достойный аргумент. Здоровье? Но она и ее семья здоровы. Все остальное кажется ей недостижимым или недостойным упоминания. 

А потом Цзыюй вспоминает, как сидела весенними ночами, упрямо расшифровывая карты, ища одну подсказку за другой. Как ссорилась с Саной. Как плакала мама. И как плакала она сама, отправляя свои личные вещи в родительский дом. Как смотрела на нее та женщина из автобуса, и как смотрели все эти мужчины в метро. 

И как долгие два года до этого она не знала, как ей жить дальше. 

\- Я хочу быть живой. Я хочу знать, для чего и кого я живу. Я хочу знаний. 

Длинная тишина, наступившая после ее ответа, смущает и немного пугает. Может, она сказала что-то не то? 

Нос, которого касается край повязки, закрывающей большую часть ее лица, безумно чешется. Но почесать нельзя, даже дышать Цзыюй боится, чтобы не спугнуть капризную удачу. 

\- Вы знаете правила. 

Конечно же, она знает. Следовать приказам хозяйки. Постараться научиться, быть полезной, выжить. Контракт, который она подписала кровью, обязывал ее ко многому и не давал ей никаких прав и гарантий, за исключением разве что щедрого вознаграждения через полгода и возможности остаться здесь. Цзыюй уверена, что справится, как справлялась всегда. 

В воздухе тонко пахнет лавандой и полынью. На плечо садится ночной мотылек. 

\- Иди вперед, - ее толкают, но чьи-то холодные руки подхватывают под локоть, аккуратно ведут. Под босыми ногами острые камни впиваются в нежную кожу ступней, сильно израненных за длинный путь. Каждый шаг на этой тропе приносит боль.

Наконец она и ее таинственный проводник останавливаются. Цзыюй широко раскрывает глаза, пытаясь сквозь плотную темную ткань рассмотреть хоть что-то, но видит лишь легкий отсвет от горящего костра и слышит треск сгорающих поленьев. Рядом с Цзыюй чье-то тяжелое дыхание. 

\- Ким Дахён!

А потом Цзыюй видит, как взметнулось пламя, звучит неторопливое:

\- Я беру ее. 

К костру выходят Ю Чонён и Хираи Момо, и еще десятки девушек. Цзыюй кажется, что она даже слышит мужское имя. Некоторых выбирают, многие уходят ни с чем. Это одновременно похоже и на кастинг, и на ритуал, и еще на что-то непонятное и пугающее. 

Цзыюй стоит. 

Пламя в центре почти гаснет, а Цзыюй уже практически теряет надежду, когда слышит свое имя. 

Ее снова толкают в спину, она делает шаг, второй, прямо по обжигающим углям, а потом начинает гореть. Огонь словно алчный зверь пожирает длинное белое платье, которое ее заставили надеть. Пробует на вкус и прочность кожу. 

В детстве Цзыюй мечтала походить на свою мать. Мама была ее примером для подражания, ее ролевой моделью, ее самым близким другом. Мама была стойкой ради своих детей, и Цзыюй заставляет себя быть такой же. 

Стоять. Не кричать. Не шевелиться. 

Когда огонь почти подбирается к ее длинным волосам, Цзыюй слышит:

\- Я беру ее, – и вздыхает с облегчением. 

Ей разрешают снять повязку, платье нетронуто, а на теле нет ожогов. Цзыюй оглядывается по сторонам, видит темные фигуры, закутанные в длинные плащи, скрывающие свои лица в тенях капюшонов. Видит горящие свечи на изломанных ветвях окружающих небольшую поляну деревьев, и нескольких девушек – избранных, видит даже одного парня – невысокого и изящного, такого же босого, как и они все. В его глазах спокойная уверенность в своих силах, он ободряюще улыбается Цзыюй – и она улыбается ему в ответ. 

А потом ведьмы ей дают связку ключей, пустую книгу, и застегивают на лице плотную глухую маску. 

\- Ты не будешь видеть. 

Цзыюй кажется, что она попадает в свой детский кошмар. 

**

Дом, куда ее приводят, похож на холодный и мрачный заколдованный замок. Гулкие коридоры с ледяной плиткой под ногами, сырые стены с трещинами в углах. Цзыюй считает, что ведьмам Изнанки стоило бы больше внимания уделять внешнему благополучию, с их-то умениями и возможностями. 

В первые дни Цзыюй спотыкается на порогах, не может найти ванную комнату – такую же огромную, как и все в доме, вымазывается в рисе, словно ребенок. Ключи от дверей – из той самой связки - все время теряются, пока Цзыюй не привязывает их на пояс на длинном кожаном шнурке.

Когда ты ничего не видишь, слух становится острее, нос чувствительнее к самым тончайшим ароматам, а пальцы становятся осторожными, словно с них сняли кожу и мельчайшее движение приносит боль. 

В доме много мышей. Сначала Цзыюй вздрагивает, когда слышит шуршание и звуки, с которыми мыши грызут мебель и старые деревянные полы, но быстро привыкает. Еще змеи, конечно же, но змеи такие же гостьи ведьмы, как и она, поэтому Цзыюй наливает им жирного молока и ставит блюдца в самый дальний угол кухни. 

\- Госпожа Ли очень сердится, когда заходят к ней в комнату без разрешения. Сначала постучи, дождись приглашения, а уже после открывай дверь.

Наён здесь уже пятый год. Она смешливая, подвижная как ртуть и много болтает. Цзыюй не спрашивает, почему она осталась со старой ведьмой, а не вернулась в Большой мир, потому что стесняется. 

Наён – загадка.

Когда Цзыюй впервые заходит в большой каминный зал, она чувствует растерянность и легкий страх, но Наён, буквально налетевшая на нее, закружившая ее в утешительных объятиях и бархате длинных юбок, приносит с собой утешение и спокойствие. 

Наён рассказывает Цзыюй, что она первая за последние несколько лет претендентка, которую госпожа Ли приводит в свой дом. Что Цзыюй наверняка очень талантлива. 

\- Зажги огонь на ладони! – просит Наён и смеется, когда Цзыюй пытается, но получается всего лишь небольшая искра.

Цзыюй не видит Наён, маска слишком плотно прилегает к голове, а разрешено снимать ее только в ванной. Наверное, Наён совсем юная. Потому что только совсем молодая девушка может быть веселой в таких холодных и таких печальных стенах. У Цзыюй в ее неполные двадцать лет получается с трудом, хотя она старается изо всех сил ради Наён и ее улыбки, которую хочет однажды почувствовать кончиками своих пальцев. 

Если бы Цзыюй не была уверена, что у госпожи Ли каменное сердце, то решила бы, что ее пригласили только ради того, чтобы Наён больше не была одинока. Не самая плохая участь, если говорить откровенно. 

**

Каждое утро Цзыюй спешит к парадным дверям, чтобы встретить посетителей. Те уже ожидают приглашения, топчутся на широких ступенях и их одежды тихо шелестят на ветру. 

\- Проходите, пожалуйста, - вежливо говорит Цзыюй, опустив голову. 

Госпожа очень придирчива к правилам этикета, Цзыюй было достаточно всего лишь один раз услышать: «Грубая наглая девчонка! Как смеешь ты так отвечать моим клиентам? Вечером останешься без ужина!», чтобы запомнить несколько простых правил – быть вежливой, аккуратной, услужливой и незаметной. Правда, это не всегда получается.

\- Спасибо, милая девочка. Рада видеть в этом мрачном доме такое свежее и чистое лицо.  
Мимо проходит пожилая женщина, направляясь к лестнице, ведущей наверх, к кабинету ведьмы. Удивительно, ведь как раз лицо у Цзыюй скрыто почти полностью.

\- Возьми, это подарок, - следующий посетитель, очень высокий мужчина – его гулкий голос раздается сверху, сильно стучит каблуками своей обуви, когда заходит в дом. Он вкладывает в ладонь Цзыюй большую ракушку, покрытую влажным песком. Резко пахнет йодом.

\- Передайте Наён, что книги, которые она спрашивала, я пришлю сегодня же вечером.

\- Мне нужны заряженные опалы, девочка. Самые лучшие, какие только можно достать в этом городе. И как можно быстрее!

\- Свежие мыши! Самые сочные и толстые мышки! Возьмите рекламный буклет! 

К полудню поток обычно гостей иссякает, госпожа Ли спускается вниз – Цзыюй уже узнает ее походку по тяжелым шагам и постукиванию костяной трости. Она придирчиво проверяет застежки кожаной маски, ловкими пальцами пробегает по хитросплетениям веревочек и узлов, а потом зовет Цзыюй обедать. Наён редко присоединяется к ним и обычно убегает по делам сразу же после окончания приема, во время которого ассистирует ведьме. 

\- Скажи мне, девочка, что ты узнала сегодня? – однажды скрипуче спрашивает ведьма. 

\- Если растолочь бессмертник и добавить к нему немного голубого мха с северной части леса, потом осторожно всыпать жемчужную пыль и пару капель концентрированного драконьего пламени, можно летать как птица. 

\- Очень хорошо, девочка. А почему этого делать не нужно?

\- Потому что без противоядия через час превратишься в жабу, госпожа. 

Ведьма смеется. 

\- Скажи, девочка, понравилось ли тебе летать? 

\- Нет, госпожа, - уныло отвечает Цзыюй. 

Цзыюй нервно передергивает плечами от воспоминаний, как пыталась управлять полетом, отталкиваясь ногами от стен дома, но те все время пытались задраться вверх и перевернуть ее вниз головой. Она сбила несколько картин в тяжелых рамах, разбила старинную вазу и чуть не сломала хохочущей Наён нос, когда пыталась притормозить после очередного неудачного пируэта. Юбки спутались, волосы превратились в мочалку, а потом и сама Цзыюй превратилась в мерзкую жабу. Не самые приятные воспоминания. 

Наён приходит вечером. Она рассказывает о последних сплетнях маленького города – как один из учеников – представляешь, госпожа Кан взяла на обучение мальчишку! – превратил соседскую корову в воздушный шарик, а после открыл дверь сарая и выпустил ее наружу. Несчастное животное поймали только к вечеру и лишь потому, что она зацепилась своим хвостом за иву.  
Что господин Шим, хозяин бакалейной лавки, привез из мира людей свежие газеты. Теперь в его лавке не протолкнуться от желающих почитать свежие новости из Большого мира. А еще открылась новая лавка с пряностями и десертами, им нужно обязательно туда сходить. А еще лисы-оборотни спустились с гор, чтобы заключить мирный договор с жителями города, действительно замечательная новость! 

Цзыюй никак не может привыкнуть к Изнанке, в которой обычные человеческие жизни и проблемы причудливой вязью смешиваются с потусторонним миром. Иногда эти странности кажутся сказочными и чудесными, словно нарисованные волшебной кисточкой Чхон Дона рисунки, но чаще они выглядят жуткими и страшными. 

Нельзя ходить в лес. После заката солнца нельзя беседовать с незнакомцами, открывать парадные двери, есть и расчесывать волосы. Некоторые правила были просты и понятны, некоторые вызывали недоумение. Но все они требовали неукоснительного выполнения, если дорога жизнь.

\- Этот парень, ученик ведьмы Кан, угостил нас малиной, - говорит Наён, ссыпая еще влажные ягоды на доверчиво протянутую ладонь. Цзыюй кидает несколько штук в рот, зажмуриваясь от их сладости.

\- А еще просил передать, что помнит тебя и желает удачи. Он милый и способный, его уже отпускают в город без маски.

\- Я тоже его помню. Ему удивительно шло белое платье соискательницы.

Цзыюй смеется и кидает в подругу малину. Они сидят прямо на холодном полу, обложившись теплыми медвежьими шкурами и подушками, на шее Цзыюй дремлет маленькая каменная змейка. Наён вслух читает ведьмовские книги, настолько древние, что лишь благодаря старой магии их ветхие страницы не рассыпаются от прикосновений, а Цзыюй в это время расчесывает ей волосы пальцами, сплетая и расплетая тяжелые косы.

 

Они из разных миров. 

Наён давно уже выбрала своей семьей старую вредную ведьму, сделала своим домом Изнанку, странное колдовское место, доступное лишь избранным, а еще чудовищам, героям и безумцам. Цзыюй никогда не спрашивает, что та оставила за зеркальным лабиринтом, но подруга не выглядит тоскующей. Наён милая, смешливая, она старше и опытнее (Цзыюй сильно удивилась, что младше подруги на несколько лет). Наён полна сильной врожденной магии и чуткости, доверия и доброты. С ней легко притворяться, что ничего не изменилось.  
Цзыюй не такая и не хочет притворяться. Цзыюй слишком часто страшно и больно, она очень сильно скучает по семье и ночами мечтает о том, как обнимет родителей и брата. Цзыюй не так талантлива, как Наён. Наверное, в другой ситуации они и не посмотрели бы друга на друга. 

Прошли бы мимо, как проходили мимо сотен других людей каждый день. 

Позже, когда Наён уходит в свою комнату, а Цзыюй пытается уснуть, она с ужасом понимает, что уже слишком поздно.  
Они проросли друг в друга, словно молодые сильные побеги, и как невозможно вырвать кусок своей жизни, так же невозможно вырвать и Наён из своего сердца. 

Цзыюй подтягивает коленки к груди, свивает кокон из тяжелых одеял и пытается спрятаться от всего мира. 

**

День, когда с Цзыюй сняли маску, она запомнит надолго. 

Очередной посетитель, обдавший Цзыюй приторными сладковатыми духами, проходит мимо, но мешкает у лестницы. Цзыюй слышит влажный перестук капель на дубовом паркете, а потом подходит ближе к источнику звука и вежливо предлагает:

\- Я могу проводить господина, если господин того пожелает.

\- Не это, - шипит посетитель, а потом хватает мягкими и влажно-липкими пальцами ее за руки. 

В тот момент, когда он прикасается к ней, Цзыюй внезапно видит его. 

Зеленоватая кожа, практически лишенный волос гладкий череп, похожий на обкатанный морскими волнами камень, мутные глаза с белесыми длинными ресницами и провалившийся нос. Этого уже более чем достаточно, чтобы испугать, однако Цзыюй стоит и лишь дрожит, словно лист на ветру, не рискуя начать вырываться. Но когда чудовище оскаливается и рычит, облизывается, Цзыюй наконец приходит в себя, громко кричит и отталкивает его прочь, а после подхватывает длинные юбки и бежит наверх, закрываясь в своей комнате.

Наён приходит к ней через несколько часов, когда Цзыюй уже не может даже плакать, и только тихо икает. Осторожно стучит, а после открывает дверь своим ключом. 

Цзыюй ожидает, что ее немедленно прогонят прочь, ведь она поломалась, не прошла испытание. 

Оказалась недостойна.

Вместо этого Наён садится рядом и предлагает булочку с карамелью, еще горячую. 

\- Знаешь, когда я была на твоем месте, то в похожей ситуации просто сломала нос оборотню, который оказался старым другом госпожи. Пришлось готовить примирительный ужин из принесенных им с охоты уток.

\- Я..., - начинает было Цзыюй, но снова всхлипывает, пряча лицо в ладонях, словно маска недостаточно полно скрывает ее заплаканные покрасневшие глаза. 

\- Но ты правильно сделала, что убежала. Госпожа не сердится. Немертвые опасны, а этот совсем потерял стыд и чувство меры, - одергивает ее Наён. Потом молчит пару минут, давая Цзыюй возможность осознать сказанное, и встает, подходя к выходу.

\- Я подожду за дверью, пока ты умоешься и приведешь себя в порядок. А потом я отведу тебя к госпоже Ли, она тебя ждет.

Цзыюй собирается в рекордно быстрые сроки. Наён действительно ждет ее снаружи, прислонившись к двери с другой стороны. Берет ее за руку и ведет в конце коридора, где, как уже знает Цзыюй, расположены спальни хозяек дома. 

Наён аккуратно стучит, после чего отходит назад, подталкивая Цзыюй в спину. 

\- Иди одна. 

**

Цзыюй уже бывала в личной комнате ведьмы, но все равно настороженно осматривается, пытаясь увидеть ее. И, что удивительно, ей это удается.

Комната оказывается гораздо больше, чем она думала, с громадной кроватью под тяжелым балдахином, высокими стопками книг на всех горизонтальных поверхностях и даже парящими в воздухе. На столе, сделанном из цельного куска дерева, раскиданы травы и камни, и сучковатые ветви, и ползают змеи. Немного жутко.

Она не сразу замечает ведьму, стоящую в темном углу, возле платяного шкафа.

А заметив, сразу же сгибается в глубоком уважительном поклоне.

\- Прошу простить меня за неподобающее поведение. 

Если что и поняла Цзыюй из нечастых встреч с наставницей, так это необходимость максимально формального обращения и хотя бы мнимой почтительности. Изнанка традиционна и застряла глубоко в прошлом, где такие как Наён – исключение, а не правило. И не важно, родился ли ты тут или пришел из Внешнего мира – либо ты привыкаешь и поддерживаешь местные сложные условности, либо возвращаешься обратно. И это в лучшем случае, а вот про худшие Цзыюй слышала лишь смутные обрывки слухов, более чем напугавшие ее. 

\- Ты не виновата, – скрипуче говорит ведьма. Цзыюй рискует поднять голову. 

Перед новыми, волшебными глазами Цзыюй хозяйка предстает как зыбкая призрачная фигура, практически бестелесная, закутанная в темноту. От остальных теней ее отличает лишь горячее сердце, что не способны скрыть языки тумана и тяжелые складки одежды. Оно бьется, словно золотая рыбка в ладони, пламенеющее и сильное, и Цзыюй с невольным стыдом вспоминает, как считала хозяйку обладательницей каменного сердца. 

\- Этот немертвый лишь недавно пришел в наш мир и не был знаком с нашими законами. Он будет наказан. Теперь подойди ко мне, Цзыюй.

Ведьма впервые называет ее по имени, и от этого по коже Цзыюй словно прокатывается холодная волна. Видимо, правы были старые сказки – не называй колдунье своего имени, если не можешь защитить себя, или она будет обладать над тобой всей властью. 

Когда она подходит, ведьма поднимает руки и осторожно снимает с нее кожаную маску одним неуловимым движением.  
На Цзыюй обрушиваются свет и цвет. 

\- Отныне ты начинаешь обучение. 

И это похоже на самый долгожданный подарок в жизни. 

**

После трех месяцев темноты привыкнуть к ярким краскам и солнечному свету сложно. Цзыюй болезненно щурится, у нее болят глаза, пока Наён не учит ее рецепту лечебных капель. Ромашка и морковка, а еще одна ложка странного вонючего порошка, название которого Цзыюй не смогла прочитать. 

Наён оказывается именно такой, как представляла ее Цзыюй. В первые дни девушка невольно замирает, словно кролик перед охотничьим псом, когда видит подругу, пытаясь привыкнуть к тому, что у самого близкого – единственно близкого - в Изнанке человека теперь есть не только голос. Потому что Наён – самое прекрасное создание во всем мире в глазах безнадежно очарованной Цзыюй.

Сначала Цзыюй только прибирается в доме – осторожно поднимает разбросанные везде пергаментные листы, протирает пыль и кладет на место в том же порядке. Она поднимает мебель в воздух щелчком пальцев, пока швабра самостоятельно моет пол. Когда у нее получается впервые, она смеется и напевает как диснеевская Белоснежка, заставляя мышей танцевать вокруг нее. 

Потом ведьма поручает ей покупки. Молоко, хлеб, пряности и колдовские травки. Наён знакомит ее со всеми жителями города, пока Цзыюй заученно улыбается и приветствует их. Лиц так много, что они начинает стираться из памяти на втором десятке. 

\- Бэкхён! – радостно кричит и машет рукой Наён симпатичному парню, которого Цзыюй уже однажды встречала и потому приветливо кивает. 

Бэкхён спешит по своим делам, поэтому только машет рукой в ответ с другой стороны дороги, улыбается и осыпает их небольшим дождем из счастливых клеверных листьев. 

Магическая лавка не похожа ни на один другой магазин. Она небольшая, темная, в ней живут пауки, затянувшие своими прочными нитями потолки. Горят только свечи – некоторые уже догорают, пламя других сильное и ровное. Стены расписаны полустертыми колдовскими знаками.

\- Когти грифона, по горсти аквамаринов, жадеитов и кошачьего глаза. Еще вороньи перья, пергамент и серебро, новую ступку среднего размера и опалы, - зачитывает вслух список необходимого Цзыюй и жалуется: - Опалы слишком часто покупают, госпожа не успевает их заряжать. И чего это все так черной магией увлеклись? 

Хозяина не видно. Цзыюй заглядывает за книжные шкафы, но никого не находит.

\- Господин Грейв! – кричит Наён. – Просыпайтесь! Доброе утро!

Из коридора за стойкой слышится цокот маленьких коготков и одышливое тяжелое дыхание. Цзыюй уже морально готовится к очередному жуткому монстру, когда на пороге появляется толстый и почти седой мопс в щегольских брюках и очках на цепочке.

\- Я не спал, - ворчит он и подходит к девушкам ближе, придирчиво осматривает Цзыюй с ног до головы.

\- Во что одеваются современные дети, подумать только. Чего вы хотели? 

Вместо ответа Цзыюй деловито протягивает ему список. 

\- Так-с, что тут у нас... Ступа! Третья ступа за этот месяц! Где же я вам столько ступок найду? 

\- Это Цзыюй разбила, - немедленно ябедничает Наён.

\- Современные безрукие дети, - мопс возмущенно фыркает и возвращает список. – Завтра утром пришлю ваши покупки, сейчас мне недосуг этим заниматься. 

\- Спасибо, господин Грейв. Вы бесконечно добры.

Наён тянет Цзыюй к выходу, пока та все время пытается повернуть голову и посмотреть на ворчливого мопса еще немного. И неважно, насколько невежливым это выглядит со стороны.

**

Однажды утром наставница, прежде чем отправиться принимать гостей, отсылает ее в дальний кабинет, который практически никогда не используется. В кабинете только огромный стол, занимающий практически все свободное пространство, и неудобный деревянный стул с высокой спинкой, похожий на средневековый трон. Больше в комнате ничего нет, кроме пустой мышиной клетки на подоконнике и давно засохшей мяты в вазе.

На столе лежит книга заклинаний, исписанная мелким почерком. На полях пометки красными чернилами, сделанные рукой хозяйки дома и пугающие рисунки.

\- Я давала тебе книгу, когда ты только пришла в наш мир. Теперь ты должна написать ее. Не выходи из комнаты, пока не закончишь, еду тебе принесет Наён.

Цзыюй понятливо кивает и садится на трон, ерзает, чтобы устроится хотя бы с небольшим комфортом. Но в спинке стула торчат шляпки гвоздей, что больно впиваются в тело даже через одежду, а доски сиденья занозистые и давно рассохлись.

\- Похоже, это надолго, - вздыхает Цзыюй, оценивая объем работ. 

Наён заглядывает в комнату после обеда, когда Цзыюй уже почти не чувствует пальцы от долгого письма, а ноги – от холодного сквозняка. Наён приносит обед – тушеного в сметане кролика и сладкую картошку, а еще сливочные пирожные и цветочный чай. На плечи Цзыюй она накидывает теплое покрывало, возле единственной свободной стены сваливает огромную кучу теплых шкур и подушек. 

От такой искренней заботы Цзыюй почти плачет.

**

Первым настоящим клиентом Цзыюй становится маленький мальчик. Ему всего лишь пять лет; он почти не говорит, потому что икает и плачет все время. Старая ведьма уверенно заявляет, что ребенка кто-то сильно напугал, после чего отсылает его и уставшую мать к Цзыюй.

Первые долгие минуты Цзыюй в панике молчит, рассматривая мальчика. После того, как его мама начинает ощутимо нервничать, Цзыюй берет себя в руки и встает около мальчишки, накладывая ладони ему на голову. 

Это и в самом деле испуг. Ребенка трясет так сильно и так близко, что Цзыюй кажется, словно нервная дрожь теперь сотрясает и ее. 

В его голове словно клубится туман, густой и вонючий. Он заслоняет все мысли, все воспоминания, не дает Цзыюй увидеть, что же так сильно напугало мальчишку. Тогда она начинает гладить мальчика по голове, ласково и мягко. Постепенно его тело теряет болезненную напряженную угловатость и расслабляется. Туман почти рассеивается, но в какой-то момент ребенка ломает изнутри, он прижимается к Цзыюй так сильно, что это почти больно.

Цзыюй обнимает его, целуя в растрепанные волосы, пока ребенок не затихает, а дрожь не проходит. 

\- Я зайду к вам вечером, - говорит она матери. 

Она не собирается долго. Восковые свечи, травы, немного тонкой рисовой бумаги и неглубокая широкая плошка. 

Семья больного мальчика встречает ее настороженным вниманием. Они приехали из Вьетнама, поселились в небольшой гостинице почти на самом краю леса. Они не привыкли к Изнанке так, как уже привыкла Цзыюй, она их пугает и кажется омерзительной. 

Не Цзыюй их судить.

Сначала она умывает мальчика теплой водой, настоянной на травах. Расставляет свечи по комнате, задергивает плотные шторы. После начинает напевать слова несложного заклятья, выученного этим днем, и дает мальчику бумагу, заставляя скомкать как можно сильнее. 

Сжигает ее; в неверном свете свечи пристально смотрит на тени, отбрасываемые на стены получившимся комком. Тень похожа на сгорбленную женщину, а еще чем-то неуловимым на отца мальчика.

\- Тебя напугала твоя бабушка? – спрашивает она у мальчика, который смотрит завороженно на все ее действия, не отводит взгляда. Он кивает.

\- Глупости ка.. – начинает было говорить его отец, но супруга несильно бьет его по плечу, заставляя замолчать.

\- Ты помнишь, что она сделала?

Снова спрашивает Цзыюй, и мальчик снова кивает. 

\- Расскажешь родителям, когда я уйду.

После Цзыюй снова начинает петь и льет красный воск в воду, оставшуюся после умывания. Расплывшееся восковое пятно похоже на злое лицо старухи; девушка скатывает его и пепел в шарик и заталкивает в щель сломанной по пути сюда ветки, закрепляя воск серебряной булавкой.  
\- Выбросите в любой водоем с проточной водой, - наказывает перед уходом им Цзыюй и отказывается брать деньги. – Мальчик больше не будет икать и бояться спать, но вы должны оградить его от дальнейшего воздействия. 

\- Иначе это сделаю я, - с угрозой в голосе добавляет Цзыюй и поспешно закрывает за собой двери, чтобы родители ребенка не заметили в ее глазах неверие в собственные силы.

Цзыюй – ведьма. 

Она не имеет права сомневаться в своих поступках.

**

Когда старуха приходит к мнению, что Цзыюй уже достаточно готова, она отсылает ее в лес, чтобы пополнить запас ядовитых цветов.  
Цзыюй храбрится перед Наён, но в глазах подруги нешуточные опасения и это волнение передается девушке сполна.

\- Лес опасен даже днем, а тебе предстоит идти ночью, - переживает Наён и дает ей склянку, в которой мелькают искры, похожие на светлячков. И пучок незнакомых трав. А потом учит Цзыюй.

В лесу пахнет земляникой. И немного дикими розами и липой. Это расслабляет Цзыюй, но потом она замечает в корнях деревьев огоньки чужих глаз. 

Несмотря на полную яркую луну, в лесу сумрачно. Ветви деревьев сплетаются над головой, заслоняя собой ночной светило, опуская на лес тени и прохладу. Это мертвый лес, в нем не слышны птицы. 

Цзыюй идет по тропе, не сворачивая в стороны и не смотря по сторонам. Шум за спиной она сначала принимает за шелест крон от ветра, но потом различает чьи-то шаги, ступающие почти в такт с нею.

«Если услышишь шум позади – не оборачивайся. Иди вперед и не бойся. То, что живет в лесу, не нападает со спины»

Цзыюй за все блага мира не обернулась бы сейчас. Нечто за ее спиной подступает все ближе, иногда Цзыюй замечает тень, падающую рядом с ее собственной. Тень не похожа не человеческую, она рогата, изломана и пугает, тень тянет к ней тонкие руки, похожие на щупальца.  
Цзыюй не оборачивается. 

«Если тебе страшно, настолько, что дыхание срывается, а сердце начинает колотиться все быстрее – стань самой сильной, самой высокой, самой опасной тварью этого леса. Это сложно, но представь себя кем-то настолько злым и могущественным, чтобы все просто разбегались с твоего пути. Уверенность в своих силах сделает тебя непобедимой, а страх – самым вкусным лакомством»

Цзыюй останавливается, закрывает глаза и глубоко вдыхает. 

Она будет самой сильной, самой быстрой, самой смелой. 

А потом Цзыюй чувствует, что у нее растут крылья. Сильные, с черно-белым пером. Крылья аиста несут ее над лесом, а пальцами босых ног она касается верхушек самых высоких дубов. Чудовищные тени остаются далеко внизу.

Деревья тянут к ней свои сучковатые пальцы, цепляются за одежду, тянут вниз.

Тогда она покрывается шерстью, бежит вперед, припадая на передние лапы перед прыжками. Луна прячется за облаками, и Цзыюй поднимает голову, скалится, воет. Нет зверя в лесу сильнее Цзыюй. 

Она видит старый, ржавый капкан, оставшийся в лесной чаще с еще более смутных времен. 

Ее чешуя рубиново-красная, цвета самой свежей крови. А ее длинное змеиное тело гибкое, мощное. Цзыюй может убить любого, кто станет на ее пути. Она минует все ловушки.

Она становится лесным оленем, юркой куницей. Она становится сильной, смелой, быстрой, опасной. Цзыюй этой ночью становится самим лесом, его темной и свободной дикой душой. 

И когда она выбегает на топкий берег лесного озера, покрытого ряской и желтыми кувшинками, Цзыюй смеется от переполняющего ее счастья.

«Возвращаясь, перед самой опушкой открой склянку и кинь на землю вот эту траву. Сначала сожми ее в ладони, чтобы запах пошел, а потом брось назад, на свои следы. И никто не посмеет пойти за тобой. Никто не заберет тебя следующей ночью. Не забудь это сделать, иначе даже я не смогу тебе помочь – лес редко отдает выбранную им легкомысленную жертву»

Цзыюй делает все, как сказала ей Наён. 

Ступая на опушку, залитую солнечными лучами, гудящую от пчел, полную цветов, птиц и бабочек, она слышит злобное шипение позади.

Ночь закончилась.

Возвращаясь, она впервые целует Наён. 

**

\- Ты должна доставить это в человеческий мир.

Старуха дает ей небольшой сверток, замотанный в коричневую мятую бумагу. Под пальцами прощупывается что-то твердое, похожее на шкатулку. На одной из сторон небрежно написан адрес. 

Сеул.

Возращение из зазеркалья похоже на возвращение из мира мертвых.

Цзыюй неловко стоит на перекрестке, не решаясь спуститься в переход. Там темно, шумно и воняет, и так похоже на пещеру троллей.  
Людской поток огибает ее, как река омывает прибрежный валун, не сдвигая его с места. Цзыюй замечает странные взгляды, полные то жалости, то незамаскированного любопытства. Иногда это ненависть.

Она недоумевает. Цзыюй достала свою старую одежду, собрала сильно отросшие волосы с аккуратный пучок. Даже накрасила губы случайно завалявшейся в рюкзаке помадой. 

Но потом она опускает взгляд на собственные руки и замечает пепел, который она забыла смыть. В витрине отражается совсем взрослая девушка – бледная кожа, словно потерявшая свои природные краски. Под темными глазами с непривычно расширенными зрачками усталые тени, губы искусаны и неаккуратно наложенная косметика лишь подчеркивает это. 

На ней лежит невидимая и несмываемая печать Изнанки.

Цзыюй со злостью стирает помаду рукавом толстовки и распускает волосы, позволяя им небрежно лежать на плечах. 

Она ведьма. 

Она свободна от чужого осуждения. 

**  
Несколько дней спустя Наён отводит ее на озеро. 

Они расстилают зеленое покрывало, пряча его в густой траве, и достают спелые яблоки.

В камышах тонко кричат утята, а над ними пролетают два аиста. Цзыюй машет им, словно старым знакомым, а аисты делают круг над девушками, опускаясь так низко, что те могут дотронуться до мягких перьев у основания длинных лап. 

Они едят яблоки, голова Наён на коленях Цзыюй и это так сильно похоже на счастье, что Цзыюй хочет сохранить это мгновение навечно. Запечатать его, как в хрустальном шарике с искусственным снегом. Только в их волшебном моменте будет лето, и трава, и птицы, и зеленый плед. 

\- Я люблю тебя, - говорит Цзыюй, наклоняясь низко, касаясь длинными прядями губ Наён. 

\- А я люблю тебя, - отвечает ей Наён, приподнимая голову.

И мир застывает. 

**

Когда во Внешнем мире наступает Хэллоуин, ведьмы собираются на шабаш. 

Цзыюй ожидает чего-то пугающего, с вызыванием демонов и принесением им человеческих жертв, но вместо этого ведьмы просто сидят и разговаривают вполголоса. На голых и трухлявых стволах деревьев, выложенных пентаграммой в самом центре страшного полночного леса, но это настолько не похоже на то, что представляла Цзыюй, что ей становится почти смешно.

Ученики – только те, кто был избран в этом году; Цзыюй замечает среди них Бэкхёна, с которым уже успела подружиться, - стоят подле своих наставниц, держа на обнаженных ладонях свечи, плачущие горячим воском.  
Когда обжигающая капля попадает на недавний ожог, Цзыюй вздрагивает от боли. И видит острый взгляд, брошенный на нее одной из незнакомых ей ведьм. 

\- А ты, оказывается, очень добра, - внезапно говорит она, обращаясь к госпоже Ли. 

Хозяйка резко поднимает голову. Цзыюй хочет посмотреть на то, с каким выражением лица наставница сейчас смотрит на заговорившую с ней, но капюшон все скрывает с тени своих складок.

\- О чем ты?

\- Эта твоя девчонка. Я наслышана о ней и ее бесполезности. Она три месяца носила маску? Мой Бэкхён снял ее через неделю.

У ведьмы неприятный квакающий голос. Она смотрит на Бэкхёна как на породистого щенка, беспрекословно подчиняющегося приказам. С гордостью и без малейшего уважения. Цзыюй замечает, как едва заметно кривится Бэкхён, и думает о том, что противную ведьму ожидает немало неприятных сюрпризов со стороны столь талантливого ученика. 

\- Она жалка и неумела. Видимо, ты совсем размякла с тех пор, как оставила у себя эту свою предыдущую девочку, Наён. 

Цзыюй холодеет от упоминания Наён. Но госпожа Ли смеется неприятным скрипучим смехом и говорит, что у Цзыюй есть таланты, которые неподвластны практически никому из присутствующих, включая ее саму.

Она смеется и смеется. Цзыюй несмело улыбается вслед за ней.

Когда неприятная старуха с неприкрытым удивлением спрашивает, что же такого в Цзыюй – и Цзыюй тоже очень хочет услышать ответ - наставница поясняет, что это абсолютная честность, которая является и слабостью Цзыюй, и ее оружием. Сначала одна ведьма, потом вторая, третья, все ведьмы смеются, но замолкают, когда госпожа Ли обращается к Цзыюй:

\- Что ты думаешь о госпоже Кан, девочка?

Цзыюй – теперь она узнает в обращенном к ней лице прекрасные черты, виденные в прошлой жизни на бигборде, пристально всматривается в ведьму Кан. Она видит ее всю – и не видит ничего. Внешне она безупречно красива, но внутри ведьма безобразна. Цзыюй видит ее всю – гнойные нарывы на ее сердце, ее нечистые помыслы, ее злой лживый язык.

\- Госпожа похожа на старую уродливую жабу, - честно признается Цзыюй. 

Ведьма кричит, ее пронзительный яростный вопль переходит в злобное шипение. Цзыюй видит змеиный хвост, мелькающий в складках балахона, и засовывает руку в карман передника, крепко сжимая в кулаке нож. 

\- Хватит, - резко говорит госпожа Ли. 

К удивлению Цзыюй, ведьма повинуется. 

\- Талант Цзыюй находить не только врагов, но и преданных друзей, которые ценят ее.

После чего они уходят, оставляя всех в недоумении. 

Перед тем, как отвернутся от шабаша, Цзыюй видит, как Бэкхён довольно подмигивает ей. 

Когда Наён поздравляет ее, говорит, что наставница полюбила Цзыюй так же, как ее полюбила Наён, на сердце становится тепло и спокойно. 

Цзыюй думает о том, что нашла свое место в мире. 

**

Все плохие вещи случаются, когда ты меньше всего этого ожидаешь.

Цзыюй печет булочки с карамелью, которые обожает Наён. Складывает их на поднос, вместе со сладким ягодным соусом на блюдце, и несет в комнату подруги. 

Дверь закрыта, но Цзыюй открывает своим ключом. Наён не видно, только из ванной комнаты слышится шум бегущей из открытого крана воды.  
\- Я принесла тебе завтрак! - кричит Цзыюй, складывает еду на прикроватный столик. Но, повернувшись не негромкий шум, она замечает приоткрытую дверцу шкафа, которую слегка покачивает ветерок от распахнутого настежь окна. 

Подойдя, чтобы закрыть ее, Цзыюй видит за вешалками с одеждой дымчатое, мерцающее зеркало. Сначала палец, а потом рука свободно проходят сквозь зеркальную гладь. Помешкав немного, Цзыюй отодвигает вешалки в сторону и проходит сквозь зеркало. 

Зеркало проводит ее в комнату госпожи Ли. Цзыюй видит Наён, уже одетую в черные одежды наставницы, готовую опустить на свое красивое лицо капюшон. 

Полгода назад, пройдя сквозь зеркало, Цзыюй шагнула в неизвестность, но обрела счастье.

Сейчас зеркало приносит ей боль, такую сильную, что Цзыюй хочет кричать.

И она кричит, кричит так громко, что стекла дребезжат, а стены двигаются, готовые задавить обеих девушек от любого неосторожного движения. Змеи, живущие в комнате ведьмы, сплетаются в один напуганный клубок, забиваясь в самый дальний угол.

Наён тянет к ней руки, умоляя, но Цзыюй уже понимает, какой дурой она была все это время. 

Что ни разу с тех пор, как она сняла повязку, она не видела вместе Наён и наставницу. Что она слишком глупа, что поверила в сказку, в Изнанку, способную принять такую как она.

Цзыюй чувствует, как в ней просыпается что-то темное и ужасное. Усилием воли она обрывает свой крик, загоняет темноту глубже и вылетает из комнаты, громко хлопая дверью.

Когда Цзыюй плачет, спрятавшись в своей кровати, за окном начинают сгущаться тучи и идет снег с пеплом, а окна снова дребезжат. Цзыюй говорит:

\- Тихо! 

И наступает тишина. 

**  
Спустя два дня Цзыюй приходит в себя. 

Она все еще чувствует себя обманутой, но уже достаточно успокоилась, чтобы выслушать Наён. Она снимает заклятье глухоты, снова слышит мир за окном. За дверью, уткнувшись лбом в колени, спит Наён; Цзыюй невольно чувствует себя виноватой.

Поэтому она садится рядом и сидит так до тех пор, пока Наён не просыпается. 

\- Я назвала твоей главной добродетелью честность, а сама все время обманывала тебя.

Наён смотрит на нее ясными глазами, в которых затаилась искренняя скорбь. 

\- Госпожа ушла три года назад. Сказала, что устала и ушла через зеркало. Я не знаю, куда, - тихо продолжает Наён, в ее тоне слышна настороженность и опасение быть неправильно истолкованной, – и я стала ведьмой Ли, как она когда-то заняла чье-то место. Я не брала учеников, потому что не чувствовала себя вправе, но когда увидела тебя, стоящей в огненном круге… Ты была похожа на прекрасного феникса, сгоревшего и возрожденного. Я думала, что ты можешь спасти меня. А вместо это я сломала тебя.

\- Почему ты не сказала потом? – горько спрашивает Цзыюй. 

Она была уверена, что может доверять. Кому, как не Наён?

\- Мир колдовства подвержен стереотипам и злобе, которая копится веками. Я не хотела подвергать тебя опасности. Прости, я такая дура.  
Наён снова утыкается лицом в колени, прячась от взгляда Цзыюй. А Цзыюй думает о том, что через неделю экзамен. 

И что теперь она совершенно не в курсе, как ей поступить. 

**

Последняя ночь перед экзаменом полна красивой лжи.

Прикосновений мало, они неловкие и оглушающе нежные. Цзыюй чувствует под собой тонкую кожу, на пальцах бьется неровный ритм горячего сердца Наён, похожего на огненную рыбку. Горько и сладко одновременно.

Всего слишком мало и слишком много, в каждом звуке фальшь.

Наутро Цзыюй сдает сложный экзамен без проблем. Лишь трое из первоначально избранных в круге прошли его, и Цзыюй невероятно гордилась бы собой в другой ситуации. Но сейчас она опустошена и уничтожена, потеряна и лишь смотрит на Наён. Наён же снова скрывается под капюшоном и заклинанием изменения внешности, но теперь Цзыюй видит ее так же ясно, как видит свое отражение в зеркале по утрам. 

\- Что ты будешь делать? - спрашивает ее Бэкхён, Цзыюй пожимает плечами.

\- Вернусь в Большой мир. Я хотела стать биологом, почему бы и нет.

Все пути теперь открыты перед ней. Она заработала себе право на жизнь в Изнанке, но на ее банковском счету круглая сумма.  
Самое время вспомнить о своих меркантильных мечтах. 

**

Проходит три года. Цзыюй отстраивает себя заново. 

А после ломает все стены, чтобы снова начать доверять окружающим, и все же не решается рассказать о своем прошлом.

Сила дремлет внутри нее, иногда прорываясь наружу стихийными всплесками магии. Цзыюй порой гадает, как долго она сумеет сдерживать ее, прежде чем плотины рухнут и смоют бережно восстановленную жизнь.

В один из таких дней, полных смутных воспоминаний и тяжелых переживаний, Цзыюй словно засыпает, отдавая себя на волю провидения. И приходит в себя, стоя на старой ярмарочной площади. 

Сейчас, спустя почти четыре года, заброшенная ярмарка не кажется девушке ни загадочной, ни пугающей.  
Она грустная и одинокая, по ее углам выцветшими афишами разбросаны воспоминания о лучших днях. 

Когда Цзыюй заглядывает в самый большой шатер, под его рваным куполом она видит тени прожекторов, призрачные гибкие фигуры гимнастов, слышит далекие звуки оркестра.

Из-под неплотно прикрытого полога шатра гадалки пробивается свет свечей; Цзыюй распахивает его, там темно и пусто.

Ярмарка живет воспоминаниями и прошлым. Цзыюй чужая здесь.

Так же как она чужая в мире людей, хоть и невыносимо сложно это признавать. Большой мир отторгает ее, Цзыюй словно заноза в его плоти и крови. Поэтому она проходит мимо пустого помоста попугая и входит в зеркальный лабиринт.

**

Их старый дом разрушен. 

Цзыюй обходит его, открывая каждую дверь, заглядывая в каждый шкаф. В некоторых комнатах нет окон, кое-где в стенах такие глубокие трещины, что в них можно засунуть кулак. Пауки и крысы облюбовали это место, и Цзыюй не чувствует себя в безопасности.

Поэтому она закрывает за собой двери и выбрасывает связку ключей, которую напрасно хранила все это время. 

Она заходит в гости к господину Шиму, хозяину лавки, в которой когда-то покупала молоко и хлеб, его жена хлопочет над ней, кормит обедом. 

Когда Цзыюй проходит мимо магической лавки, то видит, как та изменилась. Вместо неуютного темного помещения – светлый и большой дом, всю стену возле входной двери заплели виноград и дикие розы. А на начищенной медной вывеске Цзыюй видит: 

«Магическая лавка Наён. Решим все ваши проблемы».

В груди словно что-то обрывается. 

Наён совсем не изменилась. Когда Наён видит Цзыюй, несмело остановившуюся на пороге, она роняет колбу с растолченной полынью, которую держит в руках, и та ароматным облаком окутывает застывших девушек. 

Цзыюй думает всего одно мгновение, а потом опускает тяжелую сумку на пол.

\- Я бы хотела снять комнату. 

**

Вы можете верить в магию, а можете просто отмахнуться от нее, уверяя, что это всего лишь старые сказки. 

Вы можете ненавидеть ее. Можете бояться.

Безусловно, вы правы. 

Но, возможно, однажды вы столкнетесь с тем, что не сможете объяснить логикой физических законов. Что приведет вас в восторг своими тайнами или же, наоборот, напугает до полусмерти. 

Просто осмотритесь по сторонам и следуйте карте, которая приведет вас на мир Изнанки. Найдите «Магическую лавку Наён и Цзыюй» и попросите о помощи. 

Вам не откажут.


	2. Chapter 2

Каждый, кто приходит в Изнанку добровольно и неизбывно, выбирает себе один, особенный, день. 

День рождения, день смерти, день перехода. 

День поклонения.

Цзыюй не задумывается об этом, пока однажды утром не просыпается с ощущением, что пора.

Она собирает травы – полынь, бессмертник, бузину и цветущий вереск. Набирает ключевой воды из лесного источника. Распускает волосы и просит Наён нарисовать на ее теле колдовские знаки. Цзыюй приносит теплый хлеб, травы и воду на самую вершину холма в конце дня и поет. 

В книгах нет ритуала, нет четкого описания того, как ей следует поступать, поэтому Цзыюй делает то, что велит ее сердце. И когда она видит светлячков, кружащих над ней в хороводе, слышит нежный дуэт свирели и мандолины, она понимает, что делает все правильно. 

Вскоре в теплых закатных лучах Цзыюй замечает тени – полупрозрачные и тонкие. Они ускользают от ее пристального внимания, словно испуганные птицы, поэтому Цзыюй покорно закрывает глаза и протягивает им руки, позволяя призрачным узким ладоням втянуть ее в бесконечный танец до самого утра. 

**

Выпускной экзамен Бэкхён сдает без малейшего труда и в тот же вечер собирает вещи, переезжая в небольшой дом на самом краю их городка. 

И мало кто рискнул бы обвинить его в неуважении к наставнице, ведь все знают и все боятся ведьму Кан. И даже несмотря на все безжалостные слухи о наставнице, Бэкхён не решился бы рассказать о своем обучении всю неприглядную правду.

Согласно местным правилам, каждый житель Изнанки должен выбрать дело себе по душе. Кто-то принимает гостей, занимаясь исконно колдовскими практиками, кто-то держит гостиницу, кто-то – лавку. 

Бэкхён же никак не может определиться. Он пробует одно, после второе и третье. Занимается выпечкой, книгами, поставками редких трав и даже антиквариатом. 

Однажды к нему приходит Наён и приносит лиса. 

Лис ранен и сильно ослаб, а целительная магия не так податлива в руках Наён, поэтому она идет к единственному человеку, которому доверяет. 

\- Я нашла его в лесу, - тихо говорит она Бэкхёну; ему не требуется иных объяснений.

Бэкхён бережно осматривает лиса, промывает успевшие загноится раны настойкой из белых цветков лилий и делает перевязку. Наён в это держит животное на коленях и осторожно гладит по грязной шерсти, успокаивая дрожь. 

Через месяц лис-оборотень по имени Минсок возвращается в горы с обещаниями дружбы и защиты. 

Спустя неделю Бэкхён находит на пороге ястреба с перебитым крылом. А через два дня на заднем дворе появляется израненная и напуганная косуля, убежавшая от лесных монстров.

Наён смеется и говорит, что так всегда и происходит с делом всей жизни. И что она счастлива, что помогла ему. 

Бэкхён же думает о том, что совсем не планировал становиться местным доктором Дулиттлом, но его мнение уже мало волнует лесных обитателей и ему остается лишь смириться. 

**

Когда Пак Чанёль снимает маску – это происходит через две недели после того, как он проходит огненный круг, ведьма Су называет его сокровищем. 

А потом на целый месяц забывает о его существовании.

Первые несколько дней Чанёль растерян и словно ослеплен. Он бродит по огромному дому, рассматривает картины – на всех изображена хозяйка дома, перебирает фарфоровые статуэтки. 

Изнанка любопытна, таинственна и волшебна днем, но пугает ночью, когда в углах комнат таятся неправильные тени. 

Вскоре Чанёль находит скрытый за фальшивой деревянной панелью библиотеку – она сияет, если знать, как смотреть. Читает, пытаясь спастись от одиночества в пыльных трактатах. Учится снова и снова, пробуя старые чародейские рецепты. 

Чанёля переполняют обида и разочарование. Госпожа Су почти все время отсутствует, а в редкие визиты лишь дает ему все новые и новые книги. 

\- Твоя сила подобна огню, - однажды за ужином говорит она. – Не я разожгла твою искру, но я могу дать ей разгореться.

Той же ночью Чанёль разводит огромный костер на заднем дворе и опрометчиво ныряет в него, как в прохладный летний пруд. Он громко смеется и раскрывает свои объятия, словно пытаясь обнять весь мир, его волосы горят с легким треском и вонью, кожа плавится от сильного жара, но когда костер догорает, на теле нет следов. 

Госпожа Су молча наблюдает за ним из своего окна.

Тени больше не пугают Чанёля.

**

Когда ведьма Ли собирает шабаш и официально заявляет о своем уходе в один из других миров, Бэкхён уверен, что никто и никогда не узнает истинную причину ее поступка. 

Ведьма Кан выглядит чертовски довольной такому исходу событий. Она говорит громко и практически не обращает внимания на виновницу собрания, считая ее битой картой. Бэкхён же предпочитает стоять в тени раскидистого дуба на самом краю поляны и лишь наблюдает за происходящим. 

\- Ты избегаешь свою бывшую наставницу, - негромко говорит госпожа Ли, собираясь сгустками дыма возле Бэкхёна. 

\- Как и вы.

Бэкхён пожимает плечами, не видя необходимости лгать. Ведьма Кан заслужила свою репутацию жестокостью и интригами сполна, а Бэкхён не понаслышке знает о том, какие сложные взаимоотношения у этих двух ведьм.

Ведьма Ли смеется.

\- Месть – это блюдо, которое нужно подавать холодным.

В руки Бэкхёна ложится небольшой пузырек, даже в неверном лунном свете видно, что внутри немного сухого сероватого порошка.

\- Сам решишь, хочешь ли ты им воспользоваться. 

Бэкхён задумчиво рассматривает содержимое, ловя отблески в глубине. Потом открывает и осторожно нюхает, но сразу же морщится, плотно закрывая пробку.

\- Змеиный камень, пепел рябины и сера. Вы уверены, что дали это нужному человеку? 

Вместо ответа госпожа Ли пристально смотрит на его бывшую наставницу. В ее взгляде Бэкхён видит сталь и старую злость. 

Перед тем как отойти, госпожа Ли снова поворачивается к нему.

\- Я не хуже тебя знаю, на что она способна. 

Бэкхён ни разу не видел ее после того странного разговора на лесной поляне. Ведьма Ли исчезает на следующее же утро, а Наён выкупает у господина Грейва магическую лавку и переезжает в комнаты над ней.

Бэкхён бережно хранит последний подарок ведьмы Ли.

**

После окончания учебы Чанёль уезжает, но уже через полгода возвращается в Изнанку. 

Чанёль, безусловно, любит свою семью, но Изнанка манит его своими тайнами и возможностью не скрывать то, что он умеет. А еще Чанёль алчно жаждет новых знаний. 

Он снимает комнату в «Магической лавке Наён и Цзыюй», потому что ему не нужно много места. Чанёль живет свободно и незамысловато – минимум вещей, максимум свободы. 

Чанёль уходит на весь день в лес, поднимается в горы, спускается по рекам. Однажды он сходит с лесной тропы, засыпает у корней старой ели и просыпается лишь к полуночи, когда чувствует зловонное дыхание чудовища у своего лица. Тогда Чанёль решает, что пора показать, кого в лесу нужно действительно бояться и сжигает монстра дотла. 

После этого случая Чанёль единственный, кто может свободно заходить в лес в любое время дня и ночи без защиты. Чанёль любит Изнанку всем своим большим пламенным сердцем, а Изнанка отвечает ему взаимностью.

Когда в одну из ночей Чанёль находит пострадавшего в схватке с чудовищами безобидного лесного духа, он, недолго думая, относит его к Бэкхёну. 

Бэкхён, взъерошенный после сна и недовольный ранним пробуждением, смотрит на Чанёля с подозрением, но после замечает на его руках духа и почти нелепо округляет глаза. 

\- Да ты рехнулся, - шипит он в лицо опешившему Чанёлю – они не знакомы, но Бэкхён не считает нужным утруждать себя этикетом в такой ситуации.

\- Это же… это... это! 

Бэкхён тычет указательным пальцем в свалявшуюся шерстку духа, но осекается, когда понимает, в насколько плохом состоянии он находится.

\- Ладно, заноси. 

Пока Чанёль осторожно укладывает духа на диван и приглаживает тому встопорщенные почти кошачьи уши, хозяин дома наливает свежей воды и хватает чистые тряпки. 

\- Кофе. И не мешай, - отрывисто бросает он Чанёлю. – И будешь должен мне.

Прежде чем Чанёль отворачивается в поисках двери на кухню, он успевает заметить легкое свечение от пальцев Бэкхёна и мягкую улыбку, с которой тот прикасается к пострадавшему существу. 

\- Буду должен, - покладисто говорит Чанёль, спустя два часа прощаясь с Бэкхёном. – Про кофе я уже понял, могу еще и помощь в работе предложить. 

Бэкхён фыркает и захлопывает дверь перед его носом, но Чанёль успевает заметить улыбку.

**

На откуп монстрам отданы ночь и Изнанка. 

Есть правила, которые неукоснительно соблюдают все жители Изнанки, но это не мешает тварям нарушать их все чаще и чаще. Цзыюй часто думает, что рано или поздно это приведет к большому столкновению, но пока эти вылазки относительно робки и легко подавляемы. 

И все чаще твари прорываются во Внешний мир. 

Однажды к ним приходит мужчина. Немолодой, уставший, с дрожащими пальцами и затаенной болью во взгляде. За руку он ведет безучастного ко всему мальчика, почти подростка.

Когда Наён видит его, она бледнеет так сильно, что пугает Цзыюй. 

\- Почему так долго? 

Наён кричит на мужчину. И это пугает Цзыюй еще сильнее, потому что Наён не кричит никогда.

Цзыюй закрывает лавку, опускает деревянные жалюзи и зажигает все свечи, которые находит. Наён в это время освобождает один из столов и укладывает на него парнишку. Тот молчит, лежит с закрытыми глазами и почти не дышит. Мужчина без сил опускается прямо на пол и измученно плачет, закрывая лицо руками. 

Когда Цзыюй приближается к столу, она видит на лежащем мальчике следы. Следы ладоней, словно натягивающих тонкую кожу изнутри. 

Прорывающиеся наружу.

Цзыюй отшатывается, закрывая ладонью рот, чтобы подавить вскрик. 

Наён поспешно чертит мелом кривые и прямые линии вокруг стола, создавая самый сложный рисунок, который когда-либо видела Цзыюй. 

\- Свечи! - отрывисто бросает она Цзыюй и та послушно расставляет их на точках силы пентаграммы. Когда последняя линия начертана, Наён хватает руку Цзыюй и подводит к мальчику. 

\- Я не справлюсь сама, - сбивчиво объясняет она и крепче сжимает пальцы Цзыюй. – Ты мне доверяешь? 

Цзыюй кивает, не задумываясь даже на долю секунды – она давно прошла стадию обид и недоверия, и в следующее мгновение чувствует, как их сложенные ладони погружаются в лежащее перед ними тело.

Цзыюй не успевает осознать что-либо, как натыкается пальцами на что-то явно чужеродное, холодное и склизкое. Она хватает это, тянет на себя изо всех сил и чувствует, как рядом дрожит Наён, чувствует ее теплые руки и горячую силу. 

Тварь сопротивляется, обвивает черными щупальцами хрупкое человеческое сердце все плотнее, останавливает его. 

\- Не отдам, - шепчет Цзыюй и впивается длинными ногтями в древнее злое существо, раздирая змеиную шкуру и сильным рывком все-таки выдергивая его наружу. Бросает на пол. Она и Наён давят его каблуками ботинок до тех пор, пока тварь с человеческим лицом не превращается в месиво из слизи, гноя и обрывков шкур, а после они заставляют сердце мальчика биться. 

Они отводят мужчину и спасенного подростка – его зовут Тэён – в одну из комнат над лавкой, а после молча убирают за собой, стирая знаки и выбрасывая мусор.

\- Он первый, - говорит Наён, - но не последний. Придут еще.

Цзыюй опускает голову, но потом упрямо вздергивает подбородок. 

\- Мы будем готовы. Мы сильнее, чем наши учителя.


End file.
